In a conventional method of biasing EPROMS and ROMS a reference signal was used to drive independent bit-line drivers. An improved system described in our copending application Ser. No. 786,991 filed on Oct. 15, 1985 utilizes one large supply voltage VBIAS for biasing both the array sources and the array bit-lines through pass transistors. Among other advantages the latter scheme removes the dependence of bit line bias voltage on the individual threshold voltages (V.sub.T 's) of the bit line drivers in the conventional scheme. However, during the program inhibit phase following the end of programming, the entire array could be charge up to at least 10 volts. This charge must be discharged before a subsequent read mode can be entered into. The length of time taken for this discharge by the ordinary bleeder resistive path attached to the bias line considerably limits the speed unless an alternative faster method of discharge is provided.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a circuit which more rapidly discharges the array bit lines and the bias line than can be accomplished with a bleeder resistor.